One proposed structure of a vehicle is equipped with at least one motor provided in a power source used to output driving power to drive wheels and with an integration controller configured to detect a slip of the drive wheels and perform torque reduction control of the motor (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the vehicle of this prior art structure, the smaller between a slip amount-based torque limit value and an angular acceleration-based torque limit value to a motor torque limit value. The slip amount-based torque limit value is based on a slip amount computed from wheel speeds of respective wheels transmitted from wheel speed sensors to a brake controller. The angular acceleration-based torque limit value is based on an angular acceleration of the motor computed from a motor rotation speed transmitted from a motor rotation speed sensor to the integration controller. A motor torque command value is set according to the motor torque limit value and a time constant relative to a road surface μ. The motor is then controlled with the set motor torque command value to enable slip control of the drive wheels.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-136175